


I'm Going To Make This Place Your Home

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Babies!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Sergio becomes a dad





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hold on to me as we go  
>  As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
> And although this wave, wave is stringing us along  
> Just know you're not alone  
> 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

They’d spend three months searching for the perfect surrogate. She’d have to have dark hair or dark eyes (which, in all honesty, isn’t hard to find in Spain). They had almost given up hope when they found her. Vivian Aiza. A mother of two, a nurse and someone who became a close friend.

“Are you absolutely sure Viv?” Sergio asked worriedly.

“Yes. You two love each other enough to become parents. I don’t care you’re gay. I do care about the fact that a child needs a stable home and a loving family. And I know your baby will have that.”

“There are a lot of people that disagree with you..” Fernando sighed.

“I know, sadly enough. I’ve seen what an unstable home does to children. They grow up for nothing and that hurts me more than it should. Love should not be privileged.”

 

+

 

It was a cold Tuesday night –moonless, with a couple of stars- when they decided Sergio should be the father. “I have two children already and I want _your_   child Se.” Fernando whispered as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Sergio smiled lovingly and caressed Fernando’s cheek.

He stared into the fire and smiled to himself. He’d –hopefully- become a father soon, something he’d always wanted. “We’ll call Vivian tomorrow, okay?” Fernando nodded and yawned.

“Off to bed you go, love. You’ve got a morning practise tomorrow while I got the day off. Go, I’ll take care of the fire.” Fernando pecked his lips and walked inside. Sergio smiled to himself and stared out over their back garden.

 

The three months and the months after were well worth the wait. Nora and Leo were excited they’d have another sibling. Sergio was both excited and terrified. Fernando was mainly over the moon. Both teams supported them all the way through. And then the day arrived. Vivian called them early on Monday morning.

“Sergio, get your asses over here. Now.”

“Are you okay Viv?”

“Just get to the hospital!” And she hung up. Sergio woke Fernando and they rushed to get the kids and drove to the hospital. Sergio drove so insanely fast, he probably broke every traffic rule ever made, Fernando mused as they entered the hospital. Sergio rambled to the nurse and sprinted down the hall.

“Sir, slow down! This is a hospital, not a football pitch!” A nurse yelled at him.

“No time! That’s the birth of my child!” He hurried around the corner and ran into the room.

“One more push, come one Vivian!” the midwife spurred her on.

 

Crying filled the room as Fernando hurried inside. Sergio was crying, holding the baby in his arms.

“It’s a girl Nando.” He sobbed. Fernando smiled and lifted his children up. “Ready to see your new sister monkeys?” Both Nora and Leo nodded. Sergio sat down on a sofa and both climbed next to him.

“Careful, okay?” Nora and Leo nodded again and peeked under the blanket.

“She’s so tiny papa..” Leo said. Sergio smiled. “Yes, yes she is, but she’ll be just as big as you are big brother.” Leo smiled proudly at his new title. Vivian looked at them from her place in the hospital bed.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Fernando nodded. “Matilde. Matilde Ramos Torres.”

 

+

 

Fernando carried their daughter to the car, placing her in her car seat. Nora carefully took her seat next to her baby sister. “Daddy, can I help with the baby?” Fernando smiled. “We’ll see okay pequeña?” Nora nodded and Sergio drove home, more careful than on their way to the hospital. Once home, Nando carried the pink bundle inside their house. Sergio pressed a kiss on Fernando’s lips. “Congratulations daddy.” Fernando smiled and kissed him back.

Sergio’s heart swelled with joy. A baby, a little baby girl. _Their_ baby. Finally. He took Matilde from his husband and carried the girl towards her new bedroom. “Welcome home preciosa, welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Phillip Phillip's song Home  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE


End file.
